


Yours And Mine

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley softens Darcey's morning.AU.





	Yours And Mine

“You have no idea how good it feels to wake up every morning knowing you are mine and I am yours...”

The words are muffled and yet Darcey can’t help smiling at them, she knows the feeling but she is so glad that Shirley was the one to say it... at least this time. She usually makes the first comment, but this time she had woken up to Shirley’s voice. To Shirley being honest with her, and loving her. 

She smiles when Shirley finally looks up, kissing her softly. The two had been curled together as they slept, and now they will probably spend the majority of the day curled together to stay warm.


End file.
